What is real
by beloved agony
Summary: A soldier gets transported to the Teen Titans universe. Will he be a hero or be hated because he has killed people? Read to find out. Rated M so I can do whatever I want. Should be T for most parts though.


**Authors notes: I do not own Teen Titans in any way. Please enjoy the story and I would like to say thank you to all soldiers that are risking there lives in other countries for us. Respect to you all and hope you make it home safely. Now to the story.**

Chapter 1: Another day in hell

The sun rose on Bagram Airfield in Afghanistan. It was 5:00 and in 30 minuets Pfc. Joseph Allan was to go with his 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta team to secure a compound that was being used by enemy combatants to launch attacks on American supply lines. Joseph was currently gearing up for the assault. He grabed an m4 rifle with a supressor and an advanced combat optical gun sight. He then checked to ensure his m9 pistol was in its holister. Of course it was he never left without it, being unarmed in Afghanistan could be dangerous after all. Josephs pistol was engraved with Si vis pacem, para bellum Latin for if you want peace prepare for war. Joseph believed that you should always be ready to fight to protect those you care for which is why he has spent the last few years dodging bullets in the worst god forsaken hell holes on the face of the earth.

All of his gear was loaded and ready to go when his teams commander walked in. "you ready rookie" asked the commander. Joseph had seen combat many times but was called rookie because at 20 he was the youngest to ever be accepted in to delta force thanks to his actions in saving some fellow soldiers caught in an ambush a few months after joining the army. He dragged the soldiers from the wreckage of a Humvee after an IED blew it to pieces. After his heroic actions he asked to be allowed to join delta force and was accepted after the proper training. "yes sir" Joseph replied. "good then get to the helicopter and wait for the rest of the team, we leave in 15 minuets". Joseph left the armory and boarded the helicopter to wait for the rest of his team. 15 minuets later the other 3 members of the team made it to the helicopter with there gear and game faces on. The team consisted of Joseph who usually used an assault rifle, James who was the teams recon specialist and sniper, Kirby who was the teams demolitions expert and carrying a PKP light machine gun and finally the teams commander Nick who was like Joseph carrying an m4. Nick stood up to address the team after the helicopter was airborne, "we are going in to take out a building full of hostiles that have been attacking our supply lines we do not know how many hostiles are in this building so I want full mags and all of you're heads on swivels we will be landing at the target building in 30 minuets". Joseph made sure his weapon was ready to go and waited for touchdown.

The helicopter touched down near the target building and everyone piled out. "everyone we are going to assault the building and engage all of the hostiles we find, form up on me and lets go" ordered nick. The team made there way to the building and got ready to breach the door using detcord. Kirby planted the detcord and counted down to breach "3,2,1" he hit the detonator and the door blew open. Joseph was the first to enter the room and saw only one hostile with an ak47 he put an bullet right between the enemy's eyes and proceeded to check the rest of the small room. All clear he yelled after checking the room. The team swept through the rest of the building and eliminated all enemy contacts until they came to a room with a strange symbol drawn on the floor in what appeared to be blood. "what the hell is that" asked James. "I do not know, probably just what theses sick sons of bitches do for fun" replied Kirby. Joseph stepped in to the center of the circle and was blinded by a white light, he closed his eyes to protect them from the bright light. He re opened his eyes to find that he was in what looked like a living room and discovered to his horror that he had dropped his m4, he also had five teenagers staring at him like he had just came out of nowhere although to them he did.

**AN: what will the titans thank of the person that just appeared in there home? Find out next chapter**


End file.
